


That Little-

by Graceaphine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #MamaplaysDA, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Pranking, Swearing, Vivienne and Solas hate, Vivienne being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne does not approve of Grace Trevelyan's decisions and decides to express that in the bitchiest way ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaPlaysDragonAge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MamaPlaysDragonAge).



Grace Trevelyan heard some noise coming from her quarters in Skyhold. It defiantly wasn’t the Iron Bull ‘cleaning up’ left from her and Bull’s last ‘meeting’. No, something else was defiantly going on. Grace decided to investigate and what she saw pissed her off, to say the least. ‘Someone’ had called in movers to move all her furniture. The only question that remained was…

Who was the bloody prick? 

Grace’s first thought was Solas but then again, he was too much of a stuck up little asshole to do something like a prank so that left only one person… “Vivienne?” Grace called as she entered Vivienne’s fancy-ass quarters.

“My dear, whatever could I help you with?” Vivienne asked in her usual posh voice, feigning ignorance. 

‘Bitch, don’t act like you don’t know!’ was what Grace wanted to say but instead, “Why are there movers moving around my furniture?” came out.

“I made some change in furniture. I did not realize this went against the Inquisitor’s rules to live by.” Vivienne replied smugly.

‘Bitch, I ain’t fixing this shit up, you go and clean it up or else I will shove this weapon so far up your ass!’ was what Grace wanted to say but a much more nice response came out, “Stop acting like a child, Vivienne!” she said.

“Thus says the Inquisitor who has made so many level headed decisions lately.” Vivienne responded before proceeding to list many things Grace had done to make her disapprove.

“I arranged some furniture. Lives are not thrown into jeopardy by this. Perhaps a little perspective is wanted here.” Vivienne said before adding, “Now run along Inquisitor, I’ve got so many things to attend to.” Vivienne said dismissively. 

Oh that bitch was the bitch to end all bitches. Grace was going to get her back for this. Maybe Bull would have a good suggestion, like smacking her with a stick or something. Either way, one thing was for sure:

GRACE WILL GET THAT BITCH BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> That was so hard to write, considering I don't mind Vivienne and I'm a hard core ADoriBull shipper BUT I DID IT!! 
> 
> This was for: @MamaPlaysDragonAge 's #mothers day contest 2016 over on Tumbler.


End file.
